Gateway (planet)
Gateway is an ancient class L planet located in the Beta Quadrant, and the home of the Guardian of Forever. The planet is also known colloquially as The Rock of Ages, Forever World or simply the Time Vortex Planet, among other names. :In , the planet is located in the Gateway system. According the 's '' , the system's catalog name is UFC-465537. Star Trek: Of Gods and Men reveals that the planet's designation is M-622. The " " states that Gateway is located in Sector 90.4.'' Discovery The planet was first discovered by the Federation in 2267 when the traced waves of temporal distortion back to the Guardian. A vast area surrounding the Guardian was filled with the ruins of an immense, forgotten city that spread past the horizon in every direction. The ruins appeared to be at least one million years old, though the Guardian itself was much older. ( ) By 2269, the Federation had sent a research team of historians, scientists, and engineers to explore the planet and study the Guardian. ( ) :It can be assumed that Starfleet Command classified the existence and location of Gateway. This is supported by '' and a plethora of s.'' Further information While the Guardian of Forever was constructed on the planet circa 5 billion years ago by an unknown race, it was not until a few hundred thousand years ago that Gateway gave rise to its own intelligent species, who would become known as the Originators. Their large cities spread across the planet; one of the largest was Oyya, which spanned over 2,000 square kilometers around the Guardian. Eventually, the Originators disappeared and their cities turned to ruins, yet the Guardian still continued to exist at the center of the ruins, and awaited to be asked a question again. ( : " " ( ); : ) After the Enterprise s discovery of the Guardian, Gateway was declared a Federation Protectorate and all information about the planet and the Guardian was classified at the highest level. A starship was assigned to constantly patrol the sector, though the crew did not know what they were defending. The Ellison Research Outpost was also established to study the Guardian; however, the research teams had only sporadic success in getting the Guardian to answer their questions. ( : ; : Federation) In 2270, Kirk, Spock, and McCoy returned to Gateway in order to rescue Zar, Spock's son from Sarpeidon's distant past. Fifteen years later, a Romulan invasion force attacked Gateway. While the Enterprise and the kept the bulk of the forces at bay, Tal and his advanced guard were stopped from destroying the Guardian by Kirk, Spock, and Zar. ( : , ). History on Gateway in 2269. (STNV: "In Harm's Way")]] The startling discovery of the time portal led to the development of Project Timepiece, a temporal research facility dedicated to study of the Guardian. In 2269 the project leader, Dr. Ann MacGregor and Commander Spock, who had been loaned to the facility to assist with the research of the Guardian, discovered a high magnitude fluctuation in the space-time continuum that had created an alternate timeline. Due to the unusual time ripples surrounding Gateway, Spock and the research team were protected. The was summoned to the planet, where, using a larger version of the Guardian, they were able to restore the proper flow of history. ( : "In Harm's Way") The Klingon Defence Force officer Kor attempted to use the Guardian of Forever to alter history, but was foiled by Captain Kirk. In the process, Kirk was transported back in time to Earth and put in a mental institution.( : "Mind-Sifter") The planet was designated "KF101093" in Federation astronomical charts. In 2380, James T. Kirk and Harry Potter used the Guardian of Forever to travel back to 2155 in order to retrieve Jonathan Archer to assist them in the battle against the Suliban. (Harry Potter and the Return of James T. Kirk: "Relief Mission," "Falling Into Place") :Research materials developed for Harry Potter and the Return of James T. Kirk reveal that the astronomical designation for Gateway-KF101093-is a result of author William Raymer's love for the Japanese television series . "KF" stands for the show's chief commentator, , while "101093" is Iron Chef's Japanese premiere date, October 10, 1993-or 10-10-93. (Harry Potter and the Return of James T. Kirk-research materials) In late 2387, the Borg attacked Gateway in search of the location of the Cruciform, but were repelled by Starfleet's Captain Puto and Captain Lewis, along with the help of the Guardian itself, which used some sort of electric charge to obliterate an orbiting cube. ( : "Doomsday") Two years later, in 2389, Gateway and the Guardian were the epicenter of the Time War as Colonel Green's Borg army invaded en masse and assimilated the Guardian, using it to establish a time lock. A Starfleet force, led by Captain Lewis and Jono, later landed on the world and battled for the Guardian. ( : "Moebius") Appearances * ** * ** *Fan projects **''Star Trek: Of Gods and Men'' **''Star Trek: New Voyages'' ***"In Harm's Way" ***"Mind-Sifter" ***"Center Seat" (mentioned) ** ***"Doomsday, Part One" ***"Doomsday, Part Two" ***"Moebius" ***"Twilight" **''Harry Potter and the Return of James T. Kirk'' *** Chapter 5: "Relief Mission" External links * * Category:Class L planets